


Sonic and Pandora's Box

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Greek Mythology, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, video game script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: Hey guys, I’ve been thinking about a new addition to the Sonic Storybook Series set in the myths of Ancient Greece. Right now, I’ll just be writing the cutscene dialogue and if SEGA is interested, they can handle the rest. Please leave reviews, give me ideas to add, and above all, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic: *sleeping with book on his face* zZz… zZz…

???: Um, hello?

Sonic: *rolls over* Mmngh…

???: Hey! Wake up!

Sonic: *wakes up* Huh? *moves book and yawns* Geez, is it that late already? What time is it? *reaches for watch*

Small bronze box appears on coffee table

Sonic: *picks it up* What the…?

???: *opens box from inside and wisps out to form a humanoid in a toga with red, yellow and blue highlights* You are the Hedgehog of Legend.

Sonic: Aah! What the?! Whoa! *falls off couch and lands head-first* Ow!

???: *staring at him dumbfounded* Zeus must be joking. How could this one be the being to save Greece?

Sonic: *rubbing his head* Ugh. What? *stands up* Look lady, I don’t know what you’re talking about, and honestly, I’m not sure I wanna know. So could you please tell me who you are and how you got into my house?

???: Well, I suppose I may as well, seeing as how we may be working together.

Sonic: What?

???: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows and Private Messenger of Zeus and Hera.

Sonic: Zeus? You mean king of the Greek Gods?

Iris: Indeed. And he has sent me to retrieve you, Hedgehog of Legend, because Greece is in dire need of your aid.

Sonic: What would a god need me for?

Iris: Allow me to show you. *conjures an orb of rainbow-colored energy in her hand* This was Greece before Zeus sent me after you.

*switch to view inside orb with Iris narrating*

Iris: It was a golden age. The people of Greece were happy with the Gods watching over them in all their war and strife. But the greedy King Midas wanted more. *shows a picture of a man who looks like Eggman*

Sonic: Heh. That Midas guy looks like one of my enemies.

Iris: I’ll take your word for it. Anyway, one day, he happened upon a small box, much like the one I just emerged from. Only the presence in this box was far darker than that of any vessel in Greece. It is known as Pandora’s Box.

Sonic: Ah. I’ve heard stories about that thing. Isn’t it supposed to hold all the world’s evils and if you open it, the world ends?

Iris: Essentially, yes. Of course, the evil spirits inside the box tempted Midas and told him they could get him everything he ever wanted, and all he had to do was open the box. Needless to say, since Midas was so weak-minded and greedy, he believed every word of what the spirits told him and opened it.

Sonic: And then chaos takes over.

Iris: Precisely. Seven horrible Pestilences; Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Pain, Lust, Gloom, Gluttony, flew from the box and attacked the great heroes of some of Greece’s greatest legends. If they aren’t reclaimed soon, all of Greece will fall into turmoil.

*exit view of Greece*

Sonic: I’m sure more heroes will spring up eventually.

Iris: I doubt it would be soon enough because when the box opened, the gates of Tartarus were cracked, unleashing monsters found only in one’s worst nightmares. Not even Lord Hades and his pet, Cerberus can keep them contained. They’re tearing Greece apart. If something isn’t done soon, Greece will fall to ruin, and all the inventions and concepts it ever did for this modern world will fade into obscurity. The water mill, Olympics, philosophy, all dust. The world will be sent back to the Dark Ages, and not even the will of the Gods will be able to save the world.

Sonic: So what makes you think I can?

Iris: When Lord Zeus learned of the box’s opening, he turned to the prophecies of the Oracle of Delphi. She foretold that a hero even more powerful than even Achilles would come and save Greece. That hero was you, Hedgehog of Legend.

Sonic: Hey, cut it out with this whole “Hedgehog of Legend” stuff. The name’s Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Iris: Very well, Sonic the Hedgehog; Hero of Greece. Now then, shall we?

Sonic: Let’s.

*Iris then opens a swirling portal on the pages of the book on the table*

Sonic: Here goes. *jumps into it* Cannonball!

*Iris quickly follows him in and the book closes to reveal it to be a copy of D’Aulaire’s Book of Greek Myths. *


	2. Chapter 2

*portal opens on the other side in a forest and Sonic jumps out disoriented*

Sonic: Ugh. I always hate interdimensional travel.

Iris: *follows him out and the portal closes* Well, since we’re here, we must go to Lord Zeus and tell him you have arrived.

Sonic: Where can we find him?

Iris: In the Pantheon atop Mount Olympus. *points to top of mountain*

Sonic: *whistles* Man. That’s gonna be a heck of a run. And I take it there’s an army of monsters between us and there.

Iris: Whatever broke the gates, it will be sending them here. Enough to fill three city-states.

Sonic: Pfft. Only three? They might be able to challenge me with- no wait. Not even then. This is gonna be a breeze.

Iris: Well, just wait until we have to climb the mountain.

Sonic: Can’t you just make me some sort of rainbow bridge to run up once we reach it?

Iris: Of course. But it requires a lot of my power. So, in order to keep the bridge up and keep up with you, I will have to travel as a sprite. *shrinks down to a small blue light*

Sonic: Cool. God to go. Hop into my quills. *Iris flies into his spines* Hang on tight back there. Here we go! *rockets towards Olympus*


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic: *climbs over the ledge exhausted* Whoo! Man. Never had to catch my breath before. That was insane. Iris, you okay?

Iris: *flies out of his quills and returns to normal* I’m a bit tired as well, but after a drink of nectar, I should be fine. In the meantime, welcome to Mount Olympus.

Sonic: *whistles* Nice. You gods sure know how to live.

Iris: Thank you. Now then, I must inform Lord Zeus you are here. *clears her throat and kneels* Oh great Lord Zeus, the Hedgehog of Legend has arrived.

Zeus: Then bring him in.

*doors to the pantheon open*

Sonic: *walks in and sees the gods looking down at him* Sheesh. Is it normal for me to be feeling a little concerned?

Iris: All are when facing the gods. But now I feel you must kneel or face judgment.

Sonic: *quickly drops to his knees and bows*

Zeus: *laughs* No need for this, Hedgehog of Legend. Rise and tell us your name.

Sonic: *stands up* Name’s Sonic. I hear you need my help.

Poseidon: Indeed. Our great country is falling, and we are powerless. Only you can restore the kingdom.

Sonic: Can do, but I gotta ask; I imagined you having a trident. Where is it?

Zeus: Almost all of our greatest weapons were lost in the shockwave from the opening of Pandora’s Box. My lightning bolt, my brother’s trident, and my wife’s Aegis shield.

Iris: *scared* We’ve lost the Heavens’ Artifacts? This situation is worse than I thought.

Zeus: Indeed, and that’s not even the half of it. I’m afraid just a short time after you left, my brother Lord Hades kidnapped Persephone.

Iris: Oh no. Surely Lord Zeus, you jest.

Zeus: I’m afraid not. Without her, her mother Demeter has fallen into a deep emotional slum. The lands have become barren and cold.

Sonic: Well, I guess I’ll have to go deal with it.

Hermes: *flies over* Not without some help.

Sonic: What the-? Charmy? What are you doing here?

Hermes: Charmy? What are you talking about, I’m Hermes, god of all who live by their wits.

Sonic: Oh yeah, you’re the one with the winged sandals, right?”

Hermes: Indeed, and I think you could use some wings, so… *hands Sonic a pair of his sandals*

Sonic: You sure you want me to have these?

Hermes: Oh don’t worry, I’ve got a hundred more like them.

Sonic: Well thanks, but I kinda prefer my kicks the way they are.

Hermes: Easy fix then. *waves magic over the sandals and Sonic’s shoes to fuse them together, with the wings jutting from the buckles on Sonic’s shoes*

Sonic: Oh-ho-ho-ho! Nice! I’ll be sure to put these to good use.

Demeter: *walks in* Please do. And please, bring my daughter back to me.

Sonic: I will. But I’ll probably need some back-up. Iris, you willing to ride with me some more?

Iris: *wipes nectar from her mouth and places chalice down* To the ends of the earth. *shrinks down to sprite form and flies into Sonic’s quills* Let’s do this!

Sonic: Okay! Let’s go! *races out*


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic: So that’s the way to the Underworld? A flooded cave system?

Iris: Indeed. After all, the path to the Underworld is by a cursed ferry, so it does makes sense, doesn’t it?

Sonic: I guess. Only issue I see in our path is that army of monsters.

Iris: Indeed. I just pray we can make it through to Lord Hades’ palace. But first, we need to get past his fatal checkpoints.

Sonic: Well, if I’m right, we’ll have to pay the ferryman, but I don’t have any money on me. *steps on something that clinks underfoot* Huh? What’s this? *picks up two gold coins*

Iris: Gold drachma. Charon should accept that for our passage, but we’ll need other items for the rest of the security.

Sonic: Like what?

Iris: Meat for Cerberus, and a way to fulfill any trial Lord Hades has for us.

Sonic: Wait, what? What trials?

Iris: For any who have some sort of request for Lord Hades or wish to try and leave the Underworld, Lord Hades assigns them a trial to complete. Should they complete it, they will be able to voice their request or leave the realm.

Sonic: And if I can’t make it through it?

Iris: Then we will be trapped in the Underworld forever.

Sonic: *sarcastic* Great. *looks down to the way to the caves* Well, I can see a couple of dead sheep in there, so do you think we can give those to Cerberus?

Iris: Certainly. From what Hermes has told me, the hound loves lamb. Just be sure to give a piece to each head.

Sonic: Wait, what?

Iris: Cerberus has three heads. You seriously should’ve read the book I found with you before we came here.

Sonic: Yeah, I’m not much of a heavy reader. But either way, let’s just get in there. *runs in*


End file.
